¿just be friends?
by L.n real nightmare
Summary: Soul es el chico nerd de la escuela junto con su mejor amiga Maka pero ellas se va de la ciudad y ocurren muy grandes cambios (he regresado muajajaj) SXM, BXM, KXC


Muy buen día criaturitas del señor soy L.n real nightmare si se preguntan porque he cambiado mi nombre y mi imagen es porque ahora solo sere yo la que publica, Yamitsu y Yamotso seran solo 2 personajes mas ahora yo soy la dueña y yo hare los fics y toda la cosa, voy a eliminar todas mis historias y voy a comenzar de nuevo lo que pasa es que mi computadora valio madres y ahora escribo desde mi tablet en fin espero os guste estos nuevos fics, soul eater no me pertenece u.u "

¿Just be friends?"

Me levante a penas sonó la alarma pues era lunes y debia alistarme para ir a clases, baje para comer el desayuno que la sirvienta había preparado

-joven Soul dece prisa o llegara tarde-me apresuro la sirvienta

-si, ya voy-le conteste sin mucho animo, mi nomre es Soul Evans tengo 13 años y voy en 3 de secundaria en la escuela shibusen la cual también es preparatoria y tiene distintas carreras se podria decir que soy un nerd, siempre saco muy buenas notas y mi apariencia no es muy buena que digamos, uso unas enormes gafas ya que mis ojos son rojos, uso brakets porque mis dientes son muy afilados y mi cabello esta muy bien peinado ya que es blanco y debo cuidarlo, me puse sl uniforme y me dirigí a la escuela, al llegar ya comenzaban las burlas "4 ojos" "cerebrito" "nerd" etc... Sin embargo no me importaba pues yo solo queria verla a ella, a mi mejor amiga y la mas hermosa en todo el universo, su nombre era Maka Albarn una hermosa chica de cabellos cenizos, ojos jade y piel blanca era muy inteligente y al igual que yo usaba unas enormes gafas y se peinaba con 2 colitas era mi mejor amiga pero...desde que la conocí el la primaria estoy enamorado de ella pero no parecia notarlo

-¡Soul!-y por la puerta entro ella corriendo pero resbalo y cayo al piso haciendo que muchos se rieran

-callense malditos burlones-les grite ayudando a Maka a levantarse

-gracias Soul, es que estoy muy emocionada-me dijo dando saltos de emocion

-y porque?-le pregunte alegre por ella

-y-yo...-comenzó a decirme pero el timbre de inicio a las clases la interrumpió

-mejor me dices después tenemos clase de álgebra-le dije sonriendole

-vale, nees soul-me hablo ella mientras hibamos a nuestro salón

-dime..-

-¿haz pensado en dejar de usar lentes?-me dijo señalando mis gafas

-claro que no, tengo problemas de la vista y usar lentes de contacto será peor y sobre todo una operación láser podría dejarme ciego-le dije un poco asustado

-jeje tienes razón por eso también uso lentes- Entramos al salón y todo fue normal, las clases y todo pero por una extraña razón Maka no prestaba atención y solo dibujaba en su libreta no vi muy bien que dibujaba pero se veia muy contenta, después de clases fuimos a almorzar a la cafetería como siempre solo ella y yo comiamos en una mesa, al pasar por la mesa de los chicos populares solo nos miraban feo

-vaya son la pareja de nerds mas horrenda del mundo-se burlo una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes era Karina la chica mas pesada, grosera y presumida de toda la escuela pero también la mas deseada por muchos excepto por mi claro,Maka bajo la mirada y yo solo la mire y le dije

-no le hagas caso Está ardida proque tu eres una chica muy inteligente y bonita y ella solo es una zorra-

-jeje gracias Soul-me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara enormemente

-a propósito...Soul hay algo que debo decirte-me dijo un poco nerviosa

-Quer pasa?-le dije comiendo una manzana

-m-me voy del Shibusen-me dijo de golpe haciendo que me atragantará y escupiera mi manzana

-¿¡QUEEEE?!-grite asustado

-es que a mi papá lo transfirieron-me dijo un poco triste

-pero...t-tu papá es amigo del director no podría...-

-el hijo del director de acá esta en una escuela en España mi padre al ser el subdirector lo transfirieron a la escuela de España para cuidar de el ya que ha estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo, le hacen bullyng por vivir solo y una vez hasta entraron a casa de el para golpearlo-me dijo mirándome

-y porque no traen al chico aqui?-le dije quizas para darle una idea

-dice que quiere terminar la preparatoria para que cuando lo transfieran sea mas simétrico, se llama Death The Kid y viviré con el, con mi padre y con mi madre, me voy mañana-

-pero porque estabas tan contenta en la mañana?-

-lo que pasa es que hable con Kid por teléfono y le gusta lo mismo que a mi,estamos leyendo el mismo libro y es divertido hablar con el-me dijo muy emocionada

-ya veo..,,-la verdad estaba celoso la forma en la que Maka hablaba sobre Kid me molestaba no creó que el sea el tipo mas genial y cool del mundo , un momento ¿cool? Como pude pensar eso?

-al menos podemos hablar por chat-me dijo dandome un golpe en el hombro

-jeje si tienes razon-le dije tratando de ocultar mis celos debía decirle a Maka lo que sentía no podía dejar que se fuera sin que sepa que la amo

-bueno vamos que tenemos clases-me dijo jalandome el brazo Después de las clases al acompañarla a su casa quise decirle lo que sentía pero tartamudeaba y sudaba mucho

-M-maka y-yo... Y-yo...t-te...-le comenze a decir pero el ruido de su celular me detuvo

-oh perdona Soul es una llamada de Kid debo atender te veo mañana-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metio a su casa tal vez nunca sabría lo que siento por ella...

CONTINUARA..., ok fue corto porque verdad me dio flojera escribir pero bueno tratare de actualizar pronto bye bye


End file.
